Supernovas Trial
by Imsomania
Summary: The eleven supernovas got captured by the marines, and they become forced to cooperate to survive... oh dear. Rated T for language and slight sexual/violent content.
1. The madness begins

_(This is the rewritten version of this story, I have simply edited it to correct the spelling and gramatic misstakes. Thus, if you have already read it I'm just letting you know there aren't any exiting changes to discover.)_

**I had this idea one day. I love the Supernovas of One Piece and thought it would be so very hilarious if they'd have to spend alot of time stuck together, or even better - accually cooperate.**

**Just forget everything that happends after Luffy hitts the Celistial Dragon in the real manga and anime.  
>And no, ofcourse I do not own One Piece. Trust me. If i did, Ace wouldn't wear clothes. Just saying.<strong>

**Warnings: Strong language, mildly sexual content and some violence.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>I HATE sea-stone cuffs!"  
>"STOP TUTCHING ME!"<br>"I want sake."  
>"How can you think of booze in a time like this Roronoa?"<br>"You make a great, fluffy pillow Kidd!"  
>"I AINT NO FUCKING PILLOW STRAW HAT! GET THE HELL OFF ME ALREADY!"<br>"Oh, sorry Kidd. Do you have any food? Im hungry."  
>"Shut your mouth Straw hat. It's your fault we're in this mess you know."<br>"He has a point though, Mr. God father. Oii marines! Feed us already!"  
>"I agree with Bonney! Gimme meeeaaat!"<br>"ZzzZzz..."  
>"When and why did Roronoa fall asleep?"<br>"I should probably know by now but, Are you afraid of the dark Captain?"  
>"SHUT UP KILLER! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ASKING THAT NOW?"<p>

"Bwhahahaha!" Interupting the chattering pirates who quite frankly aren't making much sence at the moment, the door slammed open, and after a moment of suprise the eleven supernovas identified the man standing in front of their cage as none other then the marine hero himself, Garp.

"So you finally got caught huh, Luffy?" Garps look turned serious.  
>"This is all because you didn't listen to me and became a pirate instead of a marine!"<br>"GAH! Grandpah! You're the one who's gonna take us to jail?" Luffy gasped.  
>"GRANDPAH? You're Garp the marine hero's GRANDSON?" The supernovas yelled, quite shocked.<p>

How the heck did they all end up in this situation? ... Err... Well... Let's rewind a little shall we.

It had been about an hour since Luffy hit the Celistal dragon, and all the supernovas were working hard to escape the island from the endless amounts of marine soldeirs. Despite their efforts, the pirates ended up falling into the claws of the Marine, after being ambushed by Kizaru and Kuma.

One by one, they were captured.

So, here they are! In a cage, cuffed, on a marine ship on its way to Impel Down. Okay. Why are they all in one cage you ask? Have the Marines lost their sence of security? What is out socity coming to? Will somebody please think of the children?!

The answer is simple: even fully equipped warships fail to survive the rage of nine pirate crews with members with a bounty over onehundredmillion Beri before they were properly cuffed and bound.

Back to the present.

"Bwhahaha! Anyway. Luffy, you're my grandson. I don't want you to get executed just yet so... Here's the keys to the cuffs and the cage. But I can't possibly give them to you because of my duty as a Marine, so I'll have to drop them on the floor on my way out."  
>"Isn't that just letting us have them..." Kidd muttered.<br>"Really? Thanks! Okay. See yah grampah." Luffy said, cool as cucumber for once.  
>Garp dropped the set of keys on the floor next to the door and left.<p>

"Okay. Now we just gotta get our hands on the keys... That's all the way over there..." Bonney sighted.  
>"Oi, Strawhat, don't you stretch or some shit?" Kidd said and poked him with his shoe.<br>"Yeah, thanks to the Gomu Gomu no Mi, but these cuffs and the cage are made with sea-prism stone."  
>"Well. That sucks." Law said with a grin.<br>"Maybe we should try squeezing Kidd trough the bars so he can fetch them."  
>"And just how the fuck am I supposted to fit through those tiny ass gaps Trafalgar?"<br>"Oh don't worry, even with these cuffs on I'mm sure we have enough strenght, sure you might lose a limb or two but you'll live." Kidd aimed a kick at his head, which he dodged.  
>A shiny, small lightbulb popped up over Luffys head the way lightbulbs pop up over people's heads in comics when they experience a stroke of genious, sometimes much less expected strokes then normally, Like this one. This is the general area above Luffy's head we're talking about.<p>

"Zoro! You can cut the cage!" He exclaimed.  
>"Moron. I don't have a sword. They took them all."<br>"Wait... I think they missed one of my knifes." Capone started looking through his clothing.  
>"Help him look!" Bonny commanded and started roughly searching his body as best she could with her hands cuffed behind her back, resulting in quite the blush on the Godfather's face.<br>"YES! Found one! Ow fuck!" She cried after cutting her finger on the sharp blade which escaped the Marine's groping hands. Seriously though, those perverts stop at nothing yet they miss something as dangerous as a knife? Wow, this is almost ficticious. Almost.

"Great, hand it over." Zoro grabbed the knife with his mouth and took a deep breath. With very proffesional swordsman-like slashes he cut through the metal a couple of times like it was butter, or at the very least cheese, and managed to make a hole big enough to crawl through. Then he spit it out because God knows where the handle of that knife had been.

"Wow awesome! You wanna be my swordsman instead of Stawhat-ya's Roronoa-ya?" Law suggested.  
>"No way in hell." Zoro and Luffy said together and crawled out the hole. Zoro grabbed the key with his mouth and unlocked Luffy's cuffs, who took the keys and opend all the other locks.<p>

"Man what a relief! Those cuffs sure are annoying." Bonny said.  
>"I can't belive these words are leaving my mouth, but I suggest we all cooperate for this one time. Let's get the hell outta here shall we?"<p>

All of them nodded and agreed to Drake's suggestion and started to make their way to the upper decks.

"So how do we do this? Beat up the marines and take over the ship or hope to find life boats to steal?"  
>"There's no use in trying to beat the marines monk-guy. Sure the soldeirs wont be hard to beat, but my grandpah will kill us all without a doubt." Luffy claimed and walked straight out on deck, imideatly getting noticed by the maires.<br>"AND YET YOU JUST WALK STRAIGHT INTO THEIR SIGHT?"

Zoro, who apperently had gone and fetched his katanas while the other pirates were raging over Luffy's special way of not picking a fight with the Marines, miraculously found his way up on deck... By cutting down more or less every single upper-deck wall.

"AH! The prisoners escaped! Capture them!" The Marine's yelled, suprisingly late.  
>"Can we borrow a boat?" Luffy asked.<br>"HUH?"  
>"And then he just <em>asks<em> them if they'll give him a boat..." Kidd face-palmed.

"Guys! Get your asses over here! I found a boat!" Drake yelled and all eleven pirates ran to him. Then stopped. And stared at the emergency lifeboat big enough for about three people.

"And just how the fuck are we supposted to fit in that tiny ass boat!" Kidd growled at the dinosaur-man.  
>"Well it's the best we got, don't be so picky and jump in!"<br>"Luffy, get into the boat and set off right away, I'll join you in a minute." Zoro said with his coolest voice.

He then jumped into the sea, pulled out all three of his swords, and cut a large hole in the boat underneith the water., causing a very serious leak.  
>He swam and stuck his head over the surface and his swords into their holders.<br>"That ought to slow them down for a while."

* * *

><p>The tiny boat seriously looked like it was going to sink or tip over any second, with eleven people practically piled on top of eatch other in it.<p>

"Grrrr! Why do you get to the be the one at the top Bonney? I can hardly breathe down here, and the little air I do get is tainted with the stench of these guys!" Kidd roared, annoyed to the limit and stuck between Law and Hawkins at the very bottom.  
>"Quit complaining! Im a woman, duh. No way am i taking the risk of being underneith you pack of perverts!"<br>"She has a point." Law stated and poked Kidd's ribs with his elbow.

"At this slow ass speed the marines are gonna catch us again." Drake mentioned.  
>"He's right. We don't have any paddles though, I guess they don't store them in the boats for some reason. Someone without devils fruit powers jump into the water and push us!"<br>"Fine." Zoro and Killer jumped into the water and started pushing the boat forward, causing it's speed to increase massively.

Two days after shaking off the marines, the exhausted pirates and the by now almost driven to insanity Captain Kidd finally saw the shadow of an island in the distance.


	2. Island ahoy!

**Alrighty, here's chapter 2. We all love funny moments don't we? But do you know what people do not like?**

**Unneccessary introduktion to fanfiction chapters that doesn't make that much sence in the first place. Why do we even bother to write them anyway? Do people accually read these? Maybe. It would seem you do atleast.  
>You're welcome.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Finally! An island!" Kidd said with a voice hoarse and raspy from the dryness cause by thirst. They had not been able to drink at all since they left the Marine ship.<br>"Agh, it is gonna be so fucking sweet to get out of this human pile of shit..."

Luffy jumped up, almost making Bonney, Drake, and Apoo - the people unlucky enough to be to atleast some degree on top of him fall overboard.  
>"ISLAAAAAAAAND!" He screamed and shot his arm towards the island.<br>"Holy crap." Bonny commented.  
>"What are you trying to do Straw?" The questioning blabbering from the various members of the human pile of shit begun.<br>"Yoshi!" Luffy grinned as he got hold of a tree on the island.  
>"Gomu gomu noo..." The thrilled rubber teen shouted.<br>"Oh crap." Zoro sighted.

"Grab onto something people. This isn't gonna be plesant." As an experienced member of the Strawhat crew, Zoro knew what was coming for them.  
>"Huh?"<br>"... ROCKET!" In maximum speed, the boat with the nine terrifyed rookies, the furious marimo and the screaming Luffy on it litterly flew like some sort of boat/human canonball towards the island and crash landed into the unsuspecting tree. Knocking it down.

**_R.I.P Tree (1921-2012), may you burn well and make exelent firewood._**

Luffy laughed and dusted himself off, completely oblivious to the brutal murder of the innocent tree. Bastard.

"Shishishishi! Finally, an island! Hey stop resting you guys!"  
>"You... I swear I'll kill you one day...!" Zoro twitched and then jumped up and dusted himself off like nothing happened.<br>"Strawhat you crazy bastard..." Law muttered.  
>"Shishishi! Sorry sorry!"<p>

"Eitherway. Seems we're gonna be stuck on this island for atleast a couple of days... There's a 98% chance of it." Hawkins reported after consulting his cards on the matter.  
>"Yeah. By the way we should remain working togheter. It'll be mutch more effective then for us to all work alone." Bonney said.<br>"Agreed." Law sat down on a stone with his sword over his shoulder.  
>"Anyone who disagrees?"<br>"Shishishi! Nope!"  
>"Alright then. Let's get started on finding some food, water and other stuff then."<br>"I'll go hunting." Zoro and Killer said at the same time, turned their heads, gave eachother a suprised look and headed into the woods together.

The rest of them also went to see what they could find, exept Bonney and Hawkins who stayed on the beach to set up a fire and start setting up some shelter for the night.

Late that evening, they were all back. Over the fire there was a barbequed pigbear at the size of a house, and around it was the eleven rookies suprisingly enough seeming to have a good time.

Bonney and Luffy were having an eating contest, Zoro and Killer were talking over some fruit and berries and seemed to get along really well, and Apoo was using his instruments to complete the festive mood with fitting music.

"Too bad we don't have any booze" Zoro said and looked down into his home-made mug - the remains of a coconut.  
>"Only water and coconut milk."<br>"Well what to do, can't expect to find a bar on a deserted island can you?"

"Hey... Zoro..." Killer leaned closer to Zoro and whispered:  
>"Wanna come with me and show how good you are with your <em>sword<em>?" Zoro jumped up and the two men rushed out of sight.  
>Kidd stared after them.<p>

Oh good, there goes the first pairing of this story.  
>Ofcourse, everybody knows that with the creative rushes of a fan girl roaming about two attractive cartoon men simply can not remain just friends for very long. It would be to completely go against the flow, maybe even break the unspoken rules of the nerd socity. It would be like asking why Super Mario is super, and one does not simply do that.<p>

"What the accual fuck? Oi, Strawhat, does Zoro... Uh... Swing the other way?" Kidd gave Luffy an insecure look.  
>"Swing what way? I've never seen him swinging, not even on the one on our ship... Or on a rope either. Oh, I guess he did on Sky Island though!" Luffy answered, taking a short break from putting food in his mouth.<br>"Errr... Thats not quite what I ment... Does Zoro prefer men over women?" Kidd spells it out.  
>"Why, are you interested in him?" Law chuckeled.<br>"Ah hell no! Didn't you see him and Killer run off?" Kidd growled.  
>"Who cares, Zoro can do what he wants and he can take care of himself." Luffy put his hands on his swollen stomac after finally defeating Bonney who is now busy being in the beginning of a food coma.<p>

The next morning, the supernovas woke up to the sound of voices echoing onto the beach, coming from the ocean.

Zoro and Killer had gotten back quite late and were now resting side by side.  
>"Dude, what time is it?" Kidd tried to sit up and rubbed his eyes.<br>"Who cares, go back to sleep..." Bonney, who had along with Luffy had used Kidd as her pillow, mumbeled.  
>"Someone better go check on those voices or I might have to kill them all for waking me up." Kidd scratched his head and gave up trying to shake Bonney and Luffy off his chest.<br>"Cranky in the morning are we Kidd?" Law smiled, already wide awake and standing looking out over the sea. He chuckeled, and went off to indeed check on the voices before Kidd had to kill them all for waking him up, as the gentle spirit he is.  
>"Shut up Trafalgar..." Kidd snorted and fell asleep again.<p> 


	3. Being found! Heroes to the rescue!

**Out of charakter is cute. So! I picked the voices to be the Strawhats! Pretty ovious but hell, I always think it's fun when people see how -cough-crazy-cough- they are so~ Enjoy! ... And im sorry in advantage Kidd.**

**Kidd: What?  
><strong>**Me: Nothin'~**

* * *

><p>"Hey Straw hat, Roronoa, wake up." Law was bending over the sleeping supernovas.<br>"I have a bit of a suprise and i think you two will be real happy." He chuckeled as Luffy jumped up with a exited grin on his face. Zoro sat up as well and gave Law a tired look.

"I love suprises! What is it what is it what what what?" Luffy was putting his hat on with his eyes glimmering of curiosity.  
>"Just come with me and see for yourselfes. You jerks should come along aswell." Law said, refering to the rest of the sleepy bunch who unwillingly got up and followed him down the beach.<p>

After a little bit, they spotted a beautifull ship anchored some way out on the clear ocean.  
>"THE SUNNY!" Luffy and Zoro gave the ship a suprised look and then their faces were lit up by big smiles.<p>

"Oii! Luuffy~! Zoroo~!" They turned their heads from the ship and saw the waving strawhat crew on the beach.  
>"You guys!" Luffy shouted and dashed to his crew, giving them a suffocating gomu group hug. Zoro laughed and went up to them followed by the suprised pack of rookies.<br>"What are you guys doing here? And how on earth did you find us?"  
>"Zoooorooo!" Chopper cried and glomped Zoros face.<br>"Well..." The attention turned to Nami as she spoke.  
>"We managed to escape from Sabody and went out to sea, hoping you would spot us. But we were forced to get away when the marine ships went after us. Then we ended up in a storm and sorta Coup de Bursted into a random direction... and here we are!" She made a Taa-daa gesture and the non-strawhats sweatdropped, wondering what a Coup de Burst was.<p>

"Come look at this." Robin was sitting on her knees in the sand wiping off some flat stone.  
>"What is it Robin?" Nami went up to her and looked on the stone in her hands.<br>"It's a inscription with ancient writing on it."  
>"Oooh! What does it say?" Luffy sat down next to Robin.<br>"Fufufu give me a minute." Robin picked up a small book out of her pocket and started decipering the letters.

_"The God of the Sun rests upon this island as the moon rises in the skies. As the moon goes to sleep, The Sun's Wealth will shine brighter then anything else."  
><em>"The Suns wealth... Gold?" Namis eyes turned into Beli-signs.  
>"Maybe" Robin chuckeled.<br>"Hey if there's a treasure on this island I aint lettin' yah'll hog it all." Kidd declared with his arms crossed.  
>"What up with the accent Kidd?" Law sweatdropped. "Either way I belive we all want in on whatever this is."<br>"No way! This is ou-"  
>"Yosh! Let's all go on adventure!" Luffy interupted Nami.<br>"LUFFY! Oh what ever... but 80% is mine!"  
>"What kind of demented splitting is that?"<p>

"Okay. Let's search the woods for a start. Split up into small groups and lets go!"  
>"Don't order me around Burglar cat..." Law muttered.<br>"Do it or I'll kick you all the way to hell." A dark aura was surronding Nami, giving all the men danger-alerts.  
>"Shishishi! Come on! Lets goooo!" Luffy set off into the woods, dragging the victim unlucky enough to be his group member after him...<br>"IDIOT STRAW HAT LET ME FUCKING GOOO~!"  
>"Poor Kidd." Zoro said releaved it wasn't him for a change. "Well Killer, let's go." Killer gladly followed Zoro.<br>And so the rest of them split up randomly and went in aswell.

* * *

><p>"The islands in the north~~ are cold~ Hyakkoi-koikoi~ Their heads shiver all around~ And they're all idiots~~!"<br>"SHUT UP STRAW HAT! God your singing is annoying! Were the fuck did you learn that stupid song anyway?"  
>"hm..."<br>"Good. Stay quiet like that."  
>"... Third verse! The islands in the east~~"<br>"SOMEBODY KILL ME."  
>"Aaaaaahhh~!" All of a sudden the ground under their feet disapeared and they fell.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi, X-Drake. Our Suuupah archeologist found another writing." Robin just chuckeled at the shipwright.<br>"Yes, there is another text like the first one on the beach here. The language is the same." Robin stroke her hands over the large stone infront of her.  
>"So what does it say?" Drake came up to them and looked at the stone. Robin looked at the writings for a few minutes then concluded:<p>

_"The God's Wealth is guarded. Be aware of the Fangs of Night."_


	4. Into the dark!

**Okay! Chapter 4! They're finally getting somewere! I kinda like to imagne that Franky has a crush on Robin... don't hate... there's shounen-ai... Involving unbuttoned pants! Hohoho!**

**Brook: Are you trying to steal my laugh?  
><strong>**Me: Yes.  
>Brook: Yohohoho! Im flattered! SKULL JOKE~!<br>Me: SKULL JOOKE! Wait, how is that a skull joke?**

* * *

><p>"Well then. Let's gather the others shall we?" Robin suggested. She, X-Drake and Franky was currently standing in front of the entrance to a low building witch went down and into the mountain behind it. It was shaped to a beasts mouth, and it was pitch dark inside.<br>"Leave it to me! I'll send a SUUUPAH signal to make them all come here!" Franky made a look-im-a-big-man pose and started chopping down trees with Robin laughing in the backround.

Sanji was starting to get irritated. That stupid emo surgeron was being to damn close (within about 2 meters radius) to the woman.  
>"BONNEY-CHWAAAAN!"<br>"Shut up already!" Bonney growled.  
>"Must all the Strawhats be as annoying as their captain..." Law muttered and noticed something moving in the bushes. The tree pushed the plants apart and...<p>

"MARIMO?" Sanji gasped for air, to shocked to belive what he saw.  
>"Aa?" Zoro looked up from the blond man in his arms and all the color (including a not so inocent blush) disapeared from his face.<br>"So you two really were getting it on huh..." Law said with a curious look on his face.  
>"WHAT THE SHIT MARIMO! You... you... homo!" Sanji sank down to ground, still trying to breathe.<p>

"I don't remember saying i was straight..." Zoro mumbeled and buttoned his pants. Killer had his back turned to them, busy trying to get his mask back on.  
>"So that's why you didn't peep at the girls in Arabasta... Now i can never trust you in the same bath or bedroom again..." Sanji cried.<br>"Ah. Look." Bonney pointed at a big...thing on the mountain at the islands center. A huge wooden kanji...on fire... saying: HERE.

"Brook! I knew we shouldn't have been so lazy! They got maad!"  
>"Yohohohoho! I do feel a bit of guilt!" Chooper and Brook came out of the woods, both with a big bump decorating their heads plus some tears in Choppers eyes. How Brook can get bumps with only bones is beond understanding. Nami, Usopp, and Hawkins followed just after them. Nami seeming real irritated.<p>

"Fufufu only three groups left who haven't gotten here." Robin chuckeled and Chopper came up to her for a hug. (And protection against Nami's fist of doom.)  
>"I still...can't belive it..." Sanji mumbeled as Law dragged him into the bunch of people.<br>"Just accept it already. Besides, doen't this mean more women for you?" Law dropped him in the middle of the curious pirates.  
>"I SUPPORT HIM! OKAMA PRIDE!<br>A wondering "Ehh...?" went through the group.

"We've waited long enough. Tell us what you guys gathered us for. Strawhat, Kidd and those other two THINGS can wait." Law gave off a tired sigh and sat down on the ground.  
>"Sure. We found this." Robin pointed at the enterance behind it.<br>"Ah. Though that was just some random odd looking hole." Chopper said.  
>"...Seriously Mr Rakoon?" Law sweatdropped.<br>"I'M A RAINDEER!" Chopper transformed, scaring the shit out of Usopp.  
>"A MOOONSTER!"<br>"MORONS!" Nami gave them both head bumps.

"Did we miss anything?" Zoro and Killer came casually walking.  
>"I wonder how he looks under that mask..." Chopper said a bit too mutch out-loud.<br>"...Hot." Zoro answered.  
>"Let's enter the cave already!" Sanji declared before the others took in what Zoro said and went inside.<br>"Ah. Dark."  
>"Yah don't say Robin..."<br>"Yohohoho! This reminds me of the Thriller Bark! AH! What if there's ghosts? I'll go get some torches~!"  
>"A dead guy worrying about ghosts..." Law mumbeled.<br>Brook came back in and Franky lit the pieces of wood. The light glimmered and revealed a long dark corridor going into the underground. In the middle just infront of them there was a flat stone. Yeah you get it by now.

"_If you hold doubt, return now. The Holy awaits in the Sacred."_ Robin reads. "The "Holy" is most likly the "God" we read about on the first rock. And the "Sacred" must be the deepest part of this temple, if this is a temple." Robin explained as she saw the "?" looks on the others faces.  
>"Well what are we waiting for, TO THE GOLD!" Nami grabbed a torch and set off. And the others followed.<p>

"Man that hurt. How did you land on me when i fell in after you?" Kidd rubbed this bruised butt after falling ungracefully and hitting the floor.  
>"Oooh look! This place just smells adventure all over it!" Luffy said, poking a skeleton sitting by the wall of the corridor.<br>"Shishishi! Maybe we should give him to Brook!" Kidd ignored him and looked up at the hole several meters above them, giving them very little light as the sun had gone down and the moon light wasn't very strong. He snatched a torch the skeleton was holding, causing its hand to pop off. He lit it and let the light spread around them.

"Geez...you look really creepy in that light." Luffy commented, not looking the slightest creeped out when staring at the redhead.  
>"Yeah well it's not just my looks that are scary..." Kidd mumbeled and gave him his devilish smirk. Luffy just blinked.<p>

"Okay! Let's go!" Luffy laughed and set off into the dark. "Maaan this place is dark!"  
>"Strawhat! Waait! Hold on you idiot!" Kidd yelled and chased after him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I love Brook.<strong>


	5. What happens at night

**Insert authors note here.**

* * *

><p>"ZORO YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"<br>"You stupid fantatista! How the hell can you get lost in a god damn hallway when you have all of us to follow?"  
>"Shut up! It's you who keep being so confusing!"<br>"THERE'S NO WAY THIS IS MY FAULT!" Nami smacked him several times before she dragged the unconsius moss-head after her.  
>The non-strawhats stared at the whole thing in shock. Could there possibly be someone with a sence of direction THAT bad? And on top of that, a infamous supernova worth 120 million Beli?<br>There is only one explanation, Law concluded. He's a Strawhat pirate.

"Robin, aren't we there yet? I wanna se the treasure!" Chopper whined after over three hours of walking.  
>"Fufu Chopper, we don't know that until we get there. Just hang in there."<br>"Zoro~ carry me~" Usopp tried to convince his nakama.  
>"You woss." He said and bent down to let him jump up on his back. But Usopp instantly regretted asking when he saw Killer, sharpening his blades with his head turned to him and decided it was safer to walk.<p>

"Yohoho! If you're tired, you sing a song!" Brook picked out his violin from god/Oda knows where he stores it.  
>"Finally a good idea!" Apoo said as his first line in the whole damn fic. "Got any good song there skeleton fellah?"<br>"Let's sing it! The song of all pirates! Bink's sake!"  
>"Yohohoho! Good idea Usopp-kun!" Apoo started using his various instrument to create a beat, and Brook played his violin.<p>

"Yohohoho~ Yohohoho~" He started and the others joined in. Including a chuckling Law with his wonderfull dark voice~!

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kidd?"<br>"Hmm.?"  
>"Im bored~ we've done nothing but walk for hours now..."<br>"Yeah."  
>"And our torch died."<br>"Uh-huh."  
>"So make something fun come up!"<br>"How am i supposted to that?"  
>"Use that weird-magno fruit of yours!"<br>"It's magnet you idiot. And theres no metal here."  
>"Awww... then make a joke! Oh i know one! Law impression~"<br>"I can't see you. It's too dark"  
>"Do you poop?" Kidd nearly fell flat to the floor at the question.<p>

"What the fuck strawhat! Im a human being! What the fuck do you think?"  
>"I wish Brook was here... he's so mutch fun..."<br>"Well you gonna have to settle with me for now."  
>"What's your crew like?"<br>"I used to think most of them were stupid, until i met yours."  
>"I love my nakama! They're hopeless idiots, but they're so funny and i love them!"<br>"Hopeless idiots? And thats coming from you?" Kidd sweatdropped.

"Shishishi you're a good guy Kidd." Kidd blinked. Why that was something he hadn't been told before.  
>"How do you know that?"<br>"You just are. Wanna join my crew?" Kidd had to admit, he was a bit moved by the Strawhat captain.  
>"Thanks but no thanks. I have my own crew and I want to be the one to become pirate king when i find One Piece."<br>"Shishishi! I'll just have to defeat you then! Hm? Whats that sound?" Luffy turned his head and Kidd focused his hearing.

_"...waving out good byes, we'll never meet again. But don't look so down~ for at night the moon will rise~~ Going to deliver Bink's sake..."_  
>"Ah! It's the others!"<br>"Hey Kidd, let's suprise them!" Luffy whispered and dragged Kidd into a hole in the wall.  
>"I <em>do<em> want to see how stupid Trafalgar looks when we scare the crap out of him..." Kidd mumbeled and went with Luffys idea.

The two captains waited until the sixteen otheres were almost able to see the hole they were hideing in, before jumping out in the torch light making a loud battle roar:  
>"SNEAAAK ATTACK!"<p>

"EEEEEEK!"  
>"Oh there you are."<br>"_**Room**_."  
>"AGH! Don't sneak up like that!"<br>"Eh? Wait what's this blue bubble?"  
>"YOU MORONS."<br>"Oww!"  
>"Holy fuck that burlar womans fist hurts! Wait a second... Why are you holding my head Trafalgar?"<br>"Eeeeh! My arms! Were'd they go?"

"Oops. Though you were attacking us." Law scratched his head and laughed at the expression on Kidd's face. Kidd's body was currently blindly walking around trying to find it's lost head. Luffy was laughing at his own arms bounching around by his feet. All of the remaining pulled off a perfectly syncroniced face palm.

"Shishishi! Maan that's weird!"  
>"Hey! Put my head back were it belongs Trafalgar!" Kidd growled but couldn't manage to look very frightening as his body slammed into a wall.<br>"You want me to shove it up your ass?" Law teased and raised an eye brow.  
>"Why you fucking..."<p>

After more laughing, Law put the two pranksters back to their original states and they could continue walking.

* * *

><p>Not too long afterwards, the pirates noticed the hallway becoming wider. They picked up their pace and at last reached an enourmous room. There was no ceeling at all and the moon surronded by stars could be seen clearly. They couldn't see mutch outside the light from their torches.<p>

"Could this be the 'Sacred' thing we read about at the entrance?" Hawkins asked the archeologist.  
>"Well we don't know of anything else it could be" Robin smiled.<br>"Were's the treasure?" Nami went futher in and started exploring the room.

"Hey look, the floor is covered by these polished yellow stones."  
>"Stones? You sure it's not jewels or gold Bonney?"<br>"Possetive."  
>"It's possible that the people who built this whole thing though of the stones as sacred if they vorshipped the sun." Robin said, but didn't seem completely convinced. She looked up at the moon and recalled the writing on the first stone<em>.<br>__The God of the Sun rests upon this island as the moon rises upon the skies. As the moon goes to sleep, The Sun's Wealth will shine brighter then anything else... As the moon goes to sleep..._

"Let's wait until the sun rises. If the first stone was correct, then the 'Sun's wealth' will reveal itself." Robin looked around at the others who looked back with awe.  
>"Gotta admit Strawhat, you have atleast one intelligent person in your crew." Kidd sat down.<br>"Damn right bro! Robin is SUUUUUPAH smart!" Robin gave the cyborg a bright smile and chuckeled a bit, flattered.

* * *

><p>"zzZzzZz..."<br>"Hey guys! Wake up! The sun is rising!" The men and Nami rubbed their eyes and looked up at the sky and saw the light spread into the room.  
>"Oh my godness..." Nami whispered as the sun hit the stones on the floor.<p> 


	6. The Sun's Wealth

**Okay so parts of this chapter is kinda emotional, but we need those moments too! And pretty short... but hell. Yes the story is getting closer to it's end by now, and all i have to say is that spelling is overrated! **

**Alert: There will be more out of characterness... Sorry Kidd... It's so mutch fun to drive you nuts... **

**Kidd: *deep depression***

* * *

><p>The pirates faces lit up as the sun spread it's light over the room. Smiles decorating them all.<br>The stones were shining, reflecting the sunshine in the most beautifull patterns, creating a display of rays. Moved by this wonderful sight, all signs of anger and sleepyness left the pirates. Zoro placed his arm around Killer and Sanji _tried_ to do the same with Nami.

"So beautiful..." Robin smiled.  
>"Almost like the sakura on Drum island..." Chopper whispered with shiny eyes.<br>"Look at the walls!" The others followed Luffy's eyes and noticed, that on the higher part of the walls, plants were growing. Their golden fruits were glittering in the sunshine.

"Mikan?" Luffy stretched his arm and picked one.  
>"Woah! Tasty!" He picked more and handed out to the others.<br>"So this is the 'Sun's wealth' huh?" Robin carefully peeled a fruit and shared it with Franky.

"Well it's not gold, but mikan are almost as good!" Nami smiled and hugged her fruit, thinking of Bellemere and Noiko.  
>"Well this was a bunch of cra-" Kidd never finished his sentance as Nami sent him flying into the wall behind them.<p>

The sun had now gone past rising, and the stones no longer made sutch a wonderfull display as before. They were still glimmering beautifully though.  
>"Yosh! Let's get out of here now! Im huuungry~!" Luffy said with a huge bag filled with mikans on his back.<br>"Why don't you eat the fruit then..." Kidd who just recovered from the impact mumbeled.  
>"Saving them for later! Lets goo!" He streched his arm out of the room, grabbing something on the outside and rocketed out of there.<p>

After violently lifting the rest of them up, and receiving plenty of punches and scoldings, Luffy set off down the mountain.  
>"That was fun!" Chopper was still nomming on a fruit Luffy picked for him, wanting to enjoy the flavor for as long as possible. "So yuuuummy! Eh! ZORO NOT THAT WAY!"<br>"For pete's sake, could you just hold his hand or something so he won't stroll away." Law turned to Killer, who looked at his feet.  
>"Well i wouldn't mind... Zo~ro~!" The others sweatdropped and Kidd got depressed at the sight of his firstmate skipping towards the marimo and grabbing his hand.<br>"Why must he act like that in public..."

Somehow they made it all the way down to the beach, Kidd seeming on the edge of trowing up. They found Luffy sleeping on the beach with all the mikans he had earlier missing.  
>"What a kid, he calls that saving them for later?" Kidd kicked him and woke him up.<br>"Wha...? Oh you guys! What took you so long?" Luffy sat up and fired off a big smile.  
>"Finding you. Idiot, the Sunny is on the other side of the island!" Nami scolded.<br>"Ehhh? We going to the Sunny?"  
>"Well what else do we have to do here? It's time to leave this island and get back to Sabody."<p>

* * *

><p>"What a cute ship... especially the flower at the front."<br>"It's not a flower baka Bonney! It's a SUUUUPAH LION!" Franky yelled.  
>"...It is?" The non-strawhats gazed at the ship infront of them while Nami was fetching Mini-Merry.<p>

After all the Strawhats boarded the ship they turned to the others.  
>"Next time we meet we're enemies." Law said with a serious look.<br>"What are you talking about? Get on the ship." Luffy said, sitting on the Sunny's head.  
>"Huh?"<br>"We're giving you a ride stupid!" He laughed, ignored the others 'we are?' and the suprised supernovas boarded the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, just in case someone doesn't know or doesn't remember:<strong>

**Mikan = Oranges, Nami and her foster family in her home town grows and loves these.**


	7. Oh lord, Fillers

**Chapter 7! I was kinda slow on writing this one due to massive brain failure... Erh, I mean I was busy. -cough- **

**So the retards... I mean pirates are on the Thousand Sunny! This chapter is mostly humor before the end and it is quite a bit cracky. I'm not sorry for my spelling mistakes, because I do try my best in every aspect when I write and english is not my language, considdering I learnt from watching TV I think I'm doing pretty good. **

**Warnings for OOC, shounen-ai and a pervy (but still graceful and mature~) Robin. (Frobin)**

**Franky: Finally!**

* * *

><p>Robin sighted and put her book down. Interesting things had been going on on the Sunny since they left the island. She found being part of the Strawhats had become even more amusing with the Supernovas around.<p>

Luffy seemed to have declared Kidd his new favorite and didn't waste time not bugging him.  
>Zoro and Killer snuck off every now and then, providing her with quite <em>entertaining <em>things to spy on.  
>The other guests seemed to have a good time and wasn't shy on exploring the Strawhats dream-ship or even the Strawhats themselfes. Robin had just finished spying on Zoro and Killers latest <em>activity<em> and was in the mood for a _treat_. Now were was Mr Franky-san... She looked around and her eyes stopped at the Strawhat captain, lurking behind Kidd.

He stretched his arms and snatched the red heads googles with a victorious smile.

"GOT EM!" Luffy snapped his arms back and dashed away over the grass.  
>"Damnit! LUFFY! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Kidd furiously chased after him.<br>"Wonder when he started calling captain Luffy..." Robin smiled gently and enjoyed the scene.

Luffy hurried away from the pissed off Kidd, running into the Sunny.  
>"That fucking little... were'd he go?" Kidd looked around the empty hallway. Somewere infront of him, he saw a shadow entering a room. He ran after it, thinking he was gonna catch the little brat and get his googles back.<p>

"HAH! You're cornered! Give up and hand me my-" Kidd's jaw dropped and he stared at the half naked woman infront of him. She looked up and sighted.  
>"Can't even get changed on my own ship..." she muttered and finished pulling her clothes on. Kidd was still staring, with quite the blush on his cheeks. "The Burlar Cat" sure lived up to her wanted poster... What a shameless woman!<br>-Sight- "OK. That'll be 100.000 Beli." Nami said and grabbed his coat by the neck, dragging him out on deck.

The others stared at the two, having it hard to belive the firery 315 million bounty Captain Kidd was being dragged around like a plushie.  
>Nami dropped him on the floor, aimed, and furiously sent him flying off the ship.<br>"YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" She dusted herself off and gave the sweatdropping weivers a take-this-as-an-example look and went back inside.

Luffy laughed at the drenched red head after Killer fishing him up.  
>"You tried to peek when Nami got changed? Man you're brave!"<br>"Shut the fuck up! I wasn't trying to... Im not a pervert damn it! It's your fault!" Kidd's blush found it's way back as he tried to defend himself.  
>"It's true." Kidds eyes lit up as his firstmate stepped up for him.<br>"He's too damn shy to peek." Killer said and seemed to hold in a laugh behind his mask.  
>"DAMN YOU KILLER!"<p>

Nami came storming out.  
>"Guys! Listen up!" She looked at Kidd. "Oh so you survived." Kidd had to be held back by Luffy, Killer and Law not to try to strangle the woman.<br>"Emergenchy. We have about five mintues to get out of here."  
>"What are you talking about? Evrything is fine." Bonney raised an eyebrow.<br>"No. There's a huge thunderstorm coming from the east." Luffy and the other Strawhats immediately went to their possitions, preparing the ship. The other supernovas blinked, suprised at seeing the crew doing something organised.

"Nami-san is the best navigator you'll ever meet." Sanji explained while lightning a cigarrette. "Trust her."  
>"Everything ready?" Nami shouted.<br>"Hai~!"  
>"Franky!"<br>"Leave it to me! Coup de~" The supernovas eyes widened, remembering how Nami had explained how they found the island.  
>"BURST!"<p>

As they flew through the air, the shocked supernovas stopped screaming like a bunch of five-year old girls and started to enjoy the feeling of flying. Thinking that the Strawhat crew had taken the meaning of 'insane' up a notch. You know what? Make that about 15 notches.

* * *

><p>"Hey Asshole, give me my googles back." Kidd demanded, still not managing to make the pouting teen hand them over.<br>"Don't wanna. They're cool." He put them on over his hat and smiled. "Awesoooome~!"  
>"GET YOUR OWN!" Kidd snapped and tried to snatch the hat of his head.<br>"Don't tutch Boshi!" Luffy yelled and jumped away from Kidd. **(A/N: Boshi means Hat.)**  
>"You named your strawhat Boshi?" Kidd sweatdropped.<br>"Boshi is my treasure!"  
>"...what if those googles are my treasure?"<br>"Oh! Sorry!" He instantly handed them back.  
>"You're one odd kid Luffy..." Kidd muttered and put his googles on his head.<p>

"Zoro~ play with me and Kidd~"  
>"Who the fuck said <em>I'm<em> playing with you?" Kidd's vein popped.  
>"Go away Luffy! I'm to old to play you idiot!"<br>"But you play with Killer all the time!" He pouted.  
>"Errr... I think you got it wrong Luffy..." Zoro sweated, hoping his captain was just being stupid and not refering to anything.<br>"Come on~! It's an captain's order!"  
>"Che! Damn it! Ok so what do you wanna <em>play<em>?" Zoro gave his captain his famous demon look.  
>"Hmm~ Hide and seek!" Luffy grinned, not the slightest affected by Zoro's glare of evil.<br>"You guys join too!" He streched and grabbed the shattered pirates on the deck.

"...I can not belive we're doing this..." Bonney muttered  
>"Yosh! Let's play!" Usopp cheered.<br>"I hate fanfics." Kidd murmured. Then they all set off to hide as Law counted~!

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, did i spell "googles" right? To lazy to "google" it (Drumming noice) im sorry... that was horrible...<strong>


	8. Perverts gonna perv

**More crack! Luffy got the whole bunch to play hide and seek! YES! ... Oh boy.  
>Warnings for OOC, General stupidity, Pervy Jokes, stupidity, shounen-ai, imperfect english and more stupidity.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ninehundredninetynine... one thousand!" Law looked up and started looking for the contestans. He looks around and sweatdrops. Up there, from the main mast, Kidd was hanging, clinging on to Luffy's legs for dear life.<p>

"Kidd! Luffy! Found you!" Law couldn't help but finding it _very _amusing to see how Luffy slowly drew Kidd futher into madness and futher away from his original character.  
>"LET ME DOOOWN!" Kidd screamed.<br>"Aww damn! Kidd it's your fault he found us first!"  
>"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO FUCKING ROCKETED US UP TO THIS DUMB ASS SPOT!"<p>

After being dropped to the deck and landing hard on his butt, Kidd made all the metal on the ship crumble threatening out of pure anger. And Law went to keep looking.

"...ssch... don't make noice or we'll be found."  
>"How am I supposted to be quiet when you- A-ah! Stop!"<br>Law raised an eyebrow and assumed it being Killer and Zoro on the other side of the wall the voices were coming from. _Well this sure seems fun. Should i leave them be or interupt? _He stopped and though for a few seconds._ Naah. I bet they'll look hilarious getting busted!_ His humor won over his kindness and decensy.

He snuck up to the door the noices were coming from, put his ear against it and snickered while waiting for just the right moment.  
>"Ngh...don't...aah..."<br>Now. He swiftly opened the door and... shock.

* * *

><p>Mean while! (Hoho im so evil!)<br>Mean while, Kidd and Luffy on the deck.  
>"Man this is no fun. We got found so fast and now we got nothing to do." Luffy pouted.<br>"It's your fault for picking sutch a stupid place to hide." Kidd muttered and played with one of his knifes.  
>"Kidd."<br>"Uh-huh?"  
>"Do you like Law?" Kidd blinked at the questions randomness.<br>"No. He's an annoying jerk."  
>"Really? I think he's kind of nice."<br>"Oh yeah?"  
>"There's something good about him. I know it." Luffy looked up and fell down on the grass.<br>"Hah! That cloud looks like a big piece of meat!" Kidd followed his eyes and sweatdropped at the heart-shaped cloud on the sky.  
>"...Idiot."<p>

* * *

><p>Robin looked up from the man infront of her and looked at the other man by the door.<br>"Oh my. Seems it wont be as mutch of a secret as we hoped Mr Magician."  
>"Just what i needed." Hawkins murmured. Law just stared at the two, doing his best not to jaw drop and look stupid...-er.<br>"You two... what on earth..." He managed to say and Robin sighted.  
>"Did you find us first?"<br>"Uhm... no i found Kidd and Luffy already..."  
>"Very well then, we'll meet you up on deck once you found everyone then. Oh and by the way." She winked at law<br>"Keep it a secret from Franky-san will you" Robin then turned back to Hawkins. Law nodded and slowly walked out of the room, still quite shocked and slightly disgusted.  
>"Robin... the famous Nico Robin... was..." He swallowed.<br>"Waxing Hawkin "Tha magician"s legs."

* * *

><p>"Kidd~" Luffy purred.<br>"What is it now?" Kidd was starting to get annoyed by Luffy's blabberings.  
>"We should have a threesome." He grinned. Kidd nearly suffocated from cheer suprise.<br>"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?" Kidd was blushing. Badly.  
>"You, me and Law! We should be friends!" His smile got even wider.<br>"F-friends? Oh thank god, when you said threesome..." Kidd wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
>"What? Isn't it a threesome when three people are close friends?"<br>"Where the fuck did you learn that?" Kidd sweatdropped. "Man being around you can't be good for my heart..." Luffy stared at him.  
>"You mean... your heart beats fast when we're together? YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME?"<br>"NO! STOP MISSUNDERSTANDING EVERYTHING DAMN IT!" Kidd could litterly feel his sanity slip away from him.

* * *

><p>After opening a closet, causing Urouge and Capone to tumble out, Law blinked at the solid stupidity infront of him.<br>"Seriously guys, couldn't you atleast _try_ to use you brains?" He rubbed his aching head.  
>"Ah crap you saw us."<br>"No shit, how could i miss you?" Law sighted. Bonney, Zoro and Brook were standing in the middle of the hall, failing misrebly at looking like statues. Law randomly sneezed.

"Yohohoho! We were found out! How unfortunate! Bonney-san, may i please see you pa-" BAM. Brook was punched straight in his face.  
>The three idiots started making their way up to the deck... being led by Zoro... They'll never see daylight again.<p>

Law decided he'd save them from this fate and went with them. They got up on deck, and saw Kidd knocked out on the grass, with Luffy drawing on his face with permanent markers.  
>Law went up to them and looked down on poor Kidd's face and chuckeled.<br>A mustache over his upperlip, spirals over his eyebrows and blush-lines on his cheeks. All very poorly drawn.

"Strawhat, you really are hilarious." Law said between his (manly) giggles. "Why is he knocked out by the way?"  
>"Dunno, we were just talking and he fainted."<br>"...Oh really? What were you talking about?"  
>"You." Luffy trew the marker overboard, then cheered over how far he could trow it.<br>"Oh. Then you should tell me what you were saying." Law leaned close to him and looked into his eyes with his dagger eyes.  
>"Naw to mutch work. I think he had a heart attack though."<p>

Law smirked and as the doctor he was, he gave Kidd a quick check. He hadn't had a heart attack, but it seemed to have stopped long enough to knock him out cold. Law smirked and though he'd sure like to know what Luffy said to cause this.

"Hey Nami, it's not mutch time left until we get to the Sabody right?"  
>"Nope. We'll be there by tomorrow noon if the wind keeps being this good." Nami, who never bothered to hide in the first place replided while drawing on a map.<br>"Yosh! I've decided! Let's have a banquet tonight!" Luffy jumped up and rushed off to tell Sanji to start cooking.

Several hours later, half the Strawhats were on the tables dancing with chopsticks in their noses, Zoro chugging saké like his life depended on it, Kidd doing the same, and the other less interesting people just doing random party-stuff.  
>"Ki~idd!" Luffy dropped his chopsticks, bounched forward and sat infront of Kidd. Smiling.<br>"Yo!"  
>"What do yah want Luffy..." Kidd mumbeled and looked up from his mug.<br>"What are you drinking?" He tilted his head.  
>"Boze."<br>"Ah no thanks. I don't drink alchohol."  
>"Who offered you any?" Kidd took a zip glanced at Luffy.<br>"You guys are gonna leave soon~" Luffy whined.  
>"Ofcourse. Gonna miss us?" Kidd tried to tease. He looked a bit closer at Luffy's face, and he noticed that something was weird. Luffy's body was moving as if he had a hard time to sit straight, and he also had a bit of a weird expression, his eyes were half-closed and a slight blush decorated his face. <em>I though he said he doesn't drink alchohol... <em>Kidd sighted and poked Luffy's forehead. Luffy blinked and tumbeled backwards.

"So you are drunk. I don't remember your balance being this bad." He sighted.  
>"No way! I told you! I don't drink!" Luffy blinked a few times before managing to get back up.<br>"Maybe you took the wrong glass or something..." Kidd stood up and grabbed Luffy's arm.  
>"Come. You're not used to alchohol so lemme help you sober up a bit." He dragged the still denying Luffy towards the bath.<br>"There's a nice spot in the right corner, pretty comfterble for the one at the bottom..." Killer whispered to his captain as he passed, causing a blush to explode over Kidd's face.  
>"YOU PERVERT! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" He screamed and ran away.<br>"A thousand beli on that it is?" Zoro said and patted the floor next to him.  
>"You're on." Killer chuckeled and sat down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Damn it this was supposted to be the last chapter! Ah well. <strong>


	9. We're back Sabody Archipelago

**Kidd and Luffy in the bath! O.O Awkard~ Yeah this chapter took a while to write i know.**

**The normal warnings, plus some slight citrus. Wouldn't call it lemon... more like orange with sugar on top?**

* * *

><p>"For fucks sake, how did it get worse on the way here?" Kidd mumbeled and gave the drunk a irritated look.<br>"I schaw schum yumi juice on da wai..." Luffy whined and pressed his face against the floor.  
>"Idiot!" Kidd rubbed his own forhead then dropped Luffy in the tub. He ignored the fact that Luffy was still fully dressed, took off his hat and turned on the shower, holding it over his head.<br>Luffy blinked and looked on the man next to the tub. His eyes closed and a smile was spreading over his face.

"Shishi. You're stupid Kidd."  
>"Do you want to drown?" Kidd growled and his vein popped.<br>"Even i know you don't shower with your clothes on" Luffy smiled. Kidd sighted and looked away.  
>Seeing his rival naked was <em>not <em>something he wanted. And _stripping_ his rival was something he wanted to do even less.

"Well If you don't want to keep them on, then take them off yourself." Kidd said and put down the showerhandle. He then turned his back to Luffy, crossing his arms over his chest.  
>He remained still like that for a bit, then he started wondering why Luffy wasn't answering, or atleast making the slightest noice if he was undressing. He opened one eye, starting to feel a tiny sting of worry.<br>Suddenly, rubber arms were wrapped around his neck and a wet chest pressed against his back. Redness exploded over Kidd's face.

"Oi... what are you doing..." Kidd mumbeled and looked down at the floor. He didn't dare to look at Luffy right now.  
>"I slipped." Luffy streched his neck and looked at Kidd's red face with big dark eyes.<br>"Idiot. Then let go of me already." Kidd closed his eyes to avoid Luffy's.  
>"I don't want to." Kidd looked up as Luffy answered.<br>"It's cold. But you and your coat are so fluffy and warm." Not until now Kidd realised he hadn't used warm water when he soaked Luffy in the tub.

So they stood, awkardly, until a minute or so later when Luffy raised one of his hands and grabbed Kidd's chin. Kidd froze and stared at Luffy through the corners of his eyes.  
>"What the fuck are you doing?"<br>"Just checking." Luffy stroke Kidd's chin and cheeks.  
>"Checking what?" Curiosity and wonder was taking over most of the space were his mixed feelings swirled around.<br>"Well, Zoro and Usopp always shaves but if you tutch their faces you can still feel small hairs." Luffy kept stroking his cheeks.  
>"So what?" Kidd sweat dropped. <em>Is he looking for a beard or something?<em>

"Your face is all smooth. Just like mine." Luffy grinned and removed his hand from Kidd's face. Kidd blushed again and looked away. It was true that hair hadn't started growing on his face, and to be honest he was quite embarassed about it. He was a grown man damn it!  
>Either way, Luffy finally loosen his grip around Kidd and Kidd turned around to face him.<p>

"WOAH!" Kidd jumped in suprise.  
>"When did you take your clothes off?" He made a slight attempt to cover his eyes without looking too embarassed.<br>"What? This is a bath and they were feeling all sticky." Luffy tilted his head. They didn't move for a minute, and the awkard feeling grew inside Kidd with every second.

Kidd suddenly looked up and blinked. Luffy was standing real close, looking straight into Kidd's eyes with his normal, curious look. Kidd sighted.  
>"Fine." He grabbed the boys chin and let their lips meet.<p>

* * *

><p>Five certain individuals were currently sneaking up the latter leading to the bath of the ship. Law, Nami, Robin, Usopp and Brook that is.<br>"Are you sure about this? It sure doesn't sound like Luffy..." Nami whispered.  
>"Well that's what Zoro and Killer told us, and Zoro isn't one to lie... or joke." Usopp replied as they got to the door of the bath.<p>

Slowly, they opened the door and peeked inside. At first, the room appeared to be empty. The lights were out and there was no heat, so no warm water could be on either. But then they heard a slight noice.  
>Right there, by the wall to the right, the outlines of two men's shadows could be seen. The five people stared at these, trying to see exactly what the two men were doing.<p>

Nami decided to be bold and turned on the lights, exposing a completely naked Luffy Strawhat, being pushed up against the wall by Captain Eustace Kidd. Kidd's jaw dropped as he saw the five by the door.  
><strong>(AN Kidd was still wearing his clothes by the way, you pervert! ^_~)**

"Well well what do we have here." Law smirked and leaned against the door behind him.  
>"Err... it's not what it looks like..." Kidd tried, but gave up at the sight of Nami taking a picture to use for future blackmailing.<br>"Why are you guys here?" Luffy said and didn't make the slightest efforts to cover his naked body. Nope. Not even his 'fun zones'.  
>"My my, Luffy you sure are healthy looking even though you eat so mutch." Robin commented with a calm voice and a gentle smile. "A bit too small for my taste though."<br>"Perverted woman..." Kidd muttered and wrapped Luffy in his coat.  
>"How cute, Kidd got jealous." Nami smiled.<br>"Why the fuck would i get jealous?" Kidd snapped and rushed out. Topless and blushing.

Kidd hadn't been this embarassed since a year ago when Killer decided it'd be hilarious to place a load of teddy bears in Kidd's room and then ask a few crewmates to go clean in there. Kidd hadn't been allowed to forget about it until six months later.  
>Just like that time, he both wanted to go hide for the rest of his life and kill everyone nearby at the same time.<p>

As he passed by Killer and Zoro, he saw Killer sighting and handing Zoro a one thousand beli note.  
>He ignored the sight, went straight below deck to the men's quarters and jumped into the bed witch was temporarly his. Even though the feeling were still raging inside him it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kidd wake up already! You missed breakfast!"<br>"Bleh go away." Kidd muttered and burried his face in the soft pillow.  
>"Did he just say 'bleh'?" A dark, familiar... annoying voice snickered further away.<br>"Get up~! We're almost at Sabody Archipelago!" Something hard hit Kidd's head and he instantly sat up.  
>"WHO TREW THAT?"<br>"Let's go eat!" Luffy, who was sitting on top of Kidd, cheered.  
>"We already had breakfast ten minutes ago!" Zoro smacked his head.<br>"Assholes. Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Kidd rubbed his head and made a half hearted attempt to push Luffy off him.  
>"Well we tried but you just wouldn't wake up."<br>"Kidd~ Let's go eat!" Luffy smiled and pressed his lips against Kidd's, mutch to the other men's dislike.

"Geez, would you keep the lovey dovey down, I don't want to see guys kissing..." Apoo muttered.  
>"What's so wrong with that?" Zoro growled.<br>"I'd rather see two women making out..." Sanji sighted and most of the other straight men nosebled at the mental image of Robin and Nami together.

"Guys! We're there! Island ahoy!" Nami yelled from outside.  
>All the men, exept Luffy and Kidd, left the room. The two looked at eatchother for a bit.<br>"Next time we meet, in the new world, we fight." Kidd said seriously.  
>"Yup. We're rivals after all." Luffy smiled and put his hands on Kidd's chest. Kidd smiled slightly. Luffy got up and they went up on deck.<p>

"Yosh! TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!" Luffy yelled, causing him to recive a punch from his navigator.  
>"We have to leave the ship to Ray-san. We still need that coating to get to fishman island." Nami sighted.<br>"Hrm... Thanks for taking us here." Hawkins said and made a slight bow towards the Strawhat members. The other guests thanked aswell, and the ship anchored.

And so, the supernovas left the Thousand Sunny and it's crew, going in different directions to search for their respective crews.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you for reading all the way~!<strong>


End file.
